


The Search of Beleg

by SootyOwl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ballads, Beleriand, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Dor-lómin, Doriath, Edain, Elves, First Age, Friendship, Gen, Middle Earth, Songfic, Songwriting, The Silmarillion References, Tolkien, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootyOwl/pseuds/SootyOwl
Summary: Túrin has left his home in Doriath after his fight with Sauros, and Thingol sends his friend Beleg Cúthalion to find him. The two friends are separated a long time and live very different lives from the ones they used to. What are they thinking during the years they spent away from each other?This is my imagining of a ballad from Middle-Earth which tells a part of the story of Túrin Turambar.





	The Search of Beleg

**Author's Note:**

> This song was written as part of my story 'In Shadows' and will feature in it in later chapters. It is a ballad designed for two singers, a Man and and Elf, which will tell part of the story of Túrin Turambar. I always liked the relationship between Túrin and Beleg (I also low key ship them) and thought this would be a perfect moment to write about. It is written deliberately long (as all Tolkien songs are, let's face it) and I hoped to make it seem as though it fitted a Middle Earth style. 
> 
> I've never attempted to write a ballad before and hope it came off okay. I'm also working on creating music for it as well, but aside from a basic melody I'm a looong way off finishing it. Please let me know what you think of my first attempt at poetry/songwriting!

__

_ Beleg:_

 

_An Elf of Doriath, strong and proud._

_Marchwarden of Thingol am I_

_Long I have fought, against evil avowed_

_And Morgoth I dare defy._

_But no blade wield I in recent days._

_Another task have I._

_I search along the ancient ways_

_And issue a weary sigh._

_Túrin I seek, dear friend to me,_

_Gone too long from my sight._

_A year I have searched from under tree_

_From hill, 'cross rivers bright._

 

_Why have you gone? Whither you stay?_

_Come back by light of day!_

 

Túrin:

 

_A man of ill-repute am I,_

_A bandit, coarse and low._

_Yet once I bore a name more high_

_Which many once did know._

_Turin I was, yet can be no more_

_For who is left to hear?_

_Abandoned was I and blame I bore_

_And then forced to disappear._

_Among outlaws I wield my sword._

_And no renown I earn._

_Lawless I live, and own no lord._

_For greater things I yearn._

 

_Why have I come? What end is in sight?_

_Curse the endless night!_

 

_ Beleg: _

 

_Your sword was sharp and your helm so fierce_

_That Enemies turned and fled._

_With Elf-like strength your blade did pierce_

_Their flesh which then freely bled._

_But too proud you were and fates conspired_

_To drive you from your home._

_Mockery endured, your temper fired,_

_No longer in Doriath you roam._

_But wronged you were and pardon given_

_By king and foster kin._

_Yet ere you knew, to Wilds were driven_

_From sanctuary therein._

 

_Where have you gone? How long shall I seek?_

_'Cross mountains and moors so bleak?_

 

_ Túrin: _

 

_Men I have led against Angband's hoards,_

_Yet still my heart it does grieve._

_No vast array of glit'tring swords_

_Could my happiness achieve._

_Cúthalion! Cúthalion! I long to see_

_Your eyes so bright and keen!_

_To stand together 'neath blossoming tree_

_And talk of where we've been._

_Your bow, my sword once Enemies feared_

_And spoke our names with dread._

_The Dragon-helm then was so revered_

_The sight would strike them dead._

 

_Where are those days? How long ago?_

_Since blood and carrion crow?_

 

_ Beleg: _

 

_Under the sun and under the moon,_

_I walk though these lands unseen_

_Through Marshy bog and sandy dune_

_In searching now have I been._

_I will not halt and I will not rest_

_My feet go wand'ring on,_

_Till Húrin's son I hold to my breast_

_For then a new day shall dawn._

_My heart it weeps, my thoughts are dark_

_The birds they sing no more._

_No nightingale, no wondrous lark_

_Can soothe my spirit sore._

 

_What have you done? What have you seen?_

_Come back to King and Queen!_

 

_ Turin: _

 

_Where are you now, my brother and friend_

_Belov'd and ne'er forgotten?_

_In woodland glade, by river bend_

_Or dungeons dark and rotten?_

_Once we did walk through the forest fair,_

_Where light was often found._

_Yet the darkness now we both must bear_

_And in misery be bound._

_My soul is empty, my fire gone,_

_The laughing sun does hide._

_No warming rays, no breaking dawn_

_Till you are by my side._

 

_When shall I see you? Is it too late?_

_To change my evil fate?_

 

_ Túrin and Beleg: _

 

_The night has fallen and yet we live,_

_For how long we cannot say._

_How many months more shall I give_

_In wandering day to day?_

_We await the day when Sword and Bow_

_Shall combine once again._

_Our friendship renewed and souls aglow_

_With memories of hill and glen._

_Brothers-in-arms, not to be parted_

_We were Elf and Man as one._

_Yet false that proved, one departed_

_And inev'table Doom begun._

 

_How long shall we wait? How long shall we weep?_

_Morgoth's Curse shall reap._

_Doriath's woods and Dor-Lómin's hills,_

_Shall share our woes and ills._


End file.
